universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Elvira
Entrance Smoking Door Elvira opens the door and smoke bellows out. She shuts the door behind her as she steps into the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Adraka Kozaro Elvira opens a pot and out comes her Aunt Morgana's "cooking". Elvira's able to walk around with it slowly (but can't jump) as it bites any nearby opponents she manages to approach. Press B again, and she'll chuck the Adraka Kozaro at an opponent, though it flies in a low arc, but will charge at the nearest opponent and claw him/her. It is an active slip trap, though. If it hits an opponent when Elvira throws it, it will latch on and repeatedly bite the opponent. Move side to side in order to break loose of it. Any vacuum-related moves will kill it. Move down while Elvira's holding the pot, and it'll become edible for the opponents. If one were to stumble upon it (which is the main way to eat it), he/she would be poisoned for 10 seconds and, depending on his/her horniness, dance (mainly, the roster with the highest horniness would be dancing while the other half would just be poisoned). You can only have one Adraka Kozaro on the ground, but the poison is contagious, anyway. Side B - Love Potion Elvira throws a fizzy love potion, turning the opponent into a temporary statue. Similar to Frozen Heart, you can knock the frozen opponent around as he/she slides. You'll know when the opponent will come back to life when he/she starts to smoke after 3 seconds. This potion can also cause projectiles to freeze, allowing for Elvira to pick them up and throw them around as solid objects. They do maintain their effects when thrown. After hitting something 3 times, the projectile breaks into pieces. You can only throw another one after 8 seconds pass. Up B - Flashdance Scene Elvira pulls a chain that triggers a bucket over head to dump tar on an opponent. When an opponent gets tarred, his/her land speed is halved and you can't really throw items you have during this process. Plus, you can grab someone for as long as you'd like, but throwing distance gets halved. The tar will luckily go away after 10 seconds. If it hits the ground, it creates a stick trap that can leave you stationary unless you can jump out of it. In the air, Elvira just yanks herself upward with the chain and bucket. Also, the bucket might drop you some items on the rarest of moments, so keep that in mind. Down B - Thunderstorm Elvira casts a spell with her Aunt Morgana's ring, causing a dark cloud to appear in front of her. The cloud can take a while to form entirely, leaving Elvira open to attacks, but it'll be worth it. At the start of the cloud's formation, thunder will strike, which does what you'd expect it to do: stun opponents nearby. While not as powerful as Pikachu's Thunder, it still does its job. After a lightning strike, it'll pour rain down, causing a slip trap to form. The cloud stays for 15 seconds. The rain can help clear out any fire traps under it. Final Smash - Netherworld Portal Elvira points her ring forth and creates a red and black vortex to the netherworld. This will suck up the competition for a good 10 seconds before closing. If no one got caught, nothing happens. Otherwise, the opponent caught gets insta-KO'd and the portal closes as the whole stage goes aflame all of a sudden. Elvira can get hurt by the fire, but not as much as opponents take from it. Thin platforms DO have a tendency to crash down on opponents at this point in the FS. The fire lasts for another 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh my Godzilla!" KOSFX2: "Whoooa!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "If I wanted your opinion, I'd beat it out of you." Sd: "I'm bad! Sha-mon! You know it!" Dn: "Your mother cuts socks in hell!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Unpleasant dreams." 2. "I finally got what I deserve." 3. "Okay! Time to go now. I'm off to the movies! Wata ne!" Failure/Clap: Eviction Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in peterson elvira never forget macabre Extras Pawlette Swaps *Mistress of the Dark *Your Princess is in Another Castle (based on Toon Toadstool (because Elvira appeared in two live-action bits of the SMBSS) and Bayonetta's Peach costume (c'mon, she's practically Elvira...but with guns!)) *House of Pasta (based on Mr. Creepypasta (Fun Fact: Did ya know...that Elvira is Mr. Creepypasta's waifu?)) *Godmother of Halloween (based on Scary Godmother) *Unpleasent Fapping (based on Zone-Tan) *Hostess with the Mostess (based on Lydia from the Beetlejuice cartoon) *Special Orphan (based on Esther Coleman from Orphan (I was low on ideas, okay!?)) *Spread Eagle (based on Monica Lewinsky because of the Elvira for President bit I saw) *Jaws of Cerberus (based on Queen Emelda from the DOS game adaptation of Elvira Mistress of the Dark) *Movie Macabre (mainly based off old horror movies, which is what Elvira specializes in (I would've chosen Morticia Addams, but she has the same palette as Elvira)) Victory Theme Elvira Mistress of the Dark Theme Stage Manhattan, KS - Elvira's Home Relic Dagger Lawl Food Eyeball Cocktail Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Elvira's Movie Macabre Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Category:Sexy Characters Category:Project X² Zone Category:Witch Category:MS-DOS Category:Black Category:Badass Category:Adult Category:Lawl Main 6 Category:Team SV33 Category:TeamoftheNerds Category:People that Made Own Moo Category:Busty Lady Category:Hero or Villain Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Horror Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Super Show Category:Super Mario Bros. Super Show cameos Category:Goth Category:2Spooky4Me